Sakura Kiss
by itachianimefan
Summary: Older Naruto characters. NaruSaku, NaruHina, HinaKiba, SasuSaku. "I stood there waiting, waiting for an eternity that wouldn't come. But still, I waited because to me, he was the most important thing in the world." Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"I stood there waiting, waiting for an eternity that wouldn't come. But still, I waited because to me, this was the most important thing in the world, because to me, he was the most important thing in the world."

I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!!! ^_^ Please note later on, there might be some people who are already deceased.

Chapter One:

Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha. It was a pleasant morning today, that is, July 12th. The wind was warm and refreshing and the sky was clear—not a cloud in the sky. It surely was a perfect day. Sakura absorbed all this in and continued to gaze further down the road, as if waiting for something to happen. However as the minutes passed on, she turned around and headed back into her village. Today was almost two weeks before Sasuke's birthday and though she knew too well that Sasuke was not returning home, she couldn't help but stand there, hoping for the impossible—that Sasuke would comeback.

"Hello Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he landed roughly in front of her.

"Er…Naruto, were you spying on me again?" Sakura asked a bit colder than she expected. Naruto blinked and smiled, "Ha, ha, Sakura, you must take me for a fool, I would never do that." Nervously, pretending to scratch his head.

_'What a phony.'_ Sakura thought. It was clear that Naruto indeed was spying on her; he did tend to do that often these days. Maybe because Sakura hadn't been so happy these last few months. Sure, Sasuke had become a major factor for her unhappiness, but recently her mother had died suddenly after an unknown illness. No one had ever seen the likes of this illness before, so even Tsunade couldn't do anything about it. Sakura still had a fresh memory when she was waiting there in the waiting room…

_The light indicator above went off, meaning that Tsunade was coming out soon. Sakura fidgeted nervously as she and her father sat waiting desperately for the results. Her mother had been sick for twenty-four hours and starting having severe symptoms already. Coughing, dizziness, nervousness, pain walking or moving to be of that matter. It was frightening even for Sakura, who was a seven-year medical ninja. Tsunade closed the door behind her and Sakura gazed up. And then, she knew. The look of Tsunade's face was somber and full of pity. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, her mother was dead, and that was the end. She would never see her mother again. Sakura's father got up. _

_"What is it hokage? Is she going to be all right?" His voice was anxious and filled with fear. Tsunade said nothing and closed her eyes. _

_"Mr. Haruno—" She began and then stopped as she gazed down at Sakura, who was silently sobbing in her arms. Sakura's dad, Fuji walked over to Sakura. _

_"Why are you crying for Sakura? You're mother is fine! She's fine! She's going to come home again, and then we can all return to normal. We can go have ramen, we can go…go…" His voice cracked and fell silent. "I don't know why, these tears keep falling." He managed to say. _

_"Fuji," Tsunade began, "I know this is really hard for you, but…I tried, I did all I could do. There just was no cure. I never have seen anything like it before. I'm so sorry." Fuji, who was bent down, stood up and stared as Tsunade. _

_"Don't lie to me! She's not dead! She's not dead! Let me see her!" He bellowed and tried to charge past Tsunade, who grabbed the scuff of his collar. "Let me go! I want to see her!" He exclaimed as he tried to break free. _

_"Mr. Haruno, please." Tsunade said softly and turned to face him, her eyes were so sad. "Your daughter needs you." and then she let go. Her shoes echoed as she left the building leaving Sakura and Fuji alone. _

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go eat ramen?" Naruto asked her. She looked back to him and saw concern on his face.

"Uh…no…I'm fine…" She answered. Naruto frowned and walked closer to her. Sadness filled his eyes and he stared into hers. He lifted his finger and caught her tear before it fell. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"It's okay." Naruto said softly. "Sometimes it's okay to cry"

"No…Naruto, I'm sorry it's just—" She began, but couldn't finish. He was right. She had to let the pain out. She cried and cried hard. She couldn't remember really what happened afterwards, but she did remember something, that Naruto stayed with her until the very end.

-

Sakura hesitantly opened her eyes. She was in her room and it was nighttime. The moon's light streaked through the window and a light wind rustled a few leaves on the ground. Getting up slowly, she tried to remember what had happened. Had she cried that much, a whole day? She walked to her window, _'It's a beautiful night.' _She thought letting the cool breeze refresh her. She stared blankly into the night. How long had it been since Sasuke left? How had life changed since he left? She was eighteen now—Sasuke was gone for at least six years, but not a day has gone by when she hadn't thought of him. How was he doing now? Did he even remember her? Did he find someone that he could love with his whole heart?

"Heh, Sakura, you shouldn't think of those things, you know." She talked to herself. "He probably found someone, it's you fool how needs to grow up." Her eyes fell slightly—yes, she still loved Sasuke. '_Maybe I should go for a walk.'_ She thought. It wasn't such a bad idea; surely everyone was in bed by now. Quickly and quietly she slipped on her shoes and opened the door to her bedroom. A hand lay on the floor. Sakura almost let a scream out, but she thought better of it. Following the hand, she realized it was Naruto, asleep. It seemed that he wanted to stay with her the whole time.

"Naruto…" She said softly and bent down. Sleeping now, she noticed that Naruto had grown into a handsome man. His yellow hair, and pretty blue eyes. And when he was sleeping, he looked…so at peace from when he was awake. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand to stoke his cheek, but then realizing it, she pulled her hand back. What was she doing? '_Get a grip, Sakura!' _She thought. '_Don't you have enough on your mind right now?'_ The voice echoed in her mind. Yes, it was true. She was in mourning for her mother, she was waiting for Sasuke and she had a broken relationship with her father. But above all these things, she was lonely. On her knees, she balanced herself and then she moved closer to look at Naruto's face. So smooth and beautiful, why had she realized that just now?

She breathed in, calming herself and then looked again at Naruto's face. _'Just do it.'_ The voice said. _'He'll never know it's you, he's fast asleep.'_ Closing her eyes she leaned in a kissed him. How warm his lips were against hers as his breath blow down her face. She wanted this moment to last forever—she didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to be loved, by someone, anyone. And suddenly hands grabbed her arms and Sakura pulled back. She looked at Naruto and he stared back, surprise was in his eyes. She looked away, feeling guilty. Deep down she knew Naruto only as a friend and nothing more. She didn't want that relationship to change, but still, that kiss made her feel better.

"S—Sakura." He whispered and she was forced to look back. What could she say? "Why did—" Naruto began and Sakura placed her fingers on his lips.

"I'm sorry Naruto," She whispered back. The last thing she wanted was her father to wake up. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, it just happened." She managed to say. It hurt her to say this, she wanted that warm feeling on her lips, but she only loved Sasuke and only Sasuke will do. She glanced as Naruto, who was still holding her arms. He looked speechless. What had she done?

"Listen, I'm sorry, maybe you should go." She began to get up, but was suddenly pulled towards Naruto and kissed her back. Sakura didn't know what to do. Naruto was so warm, but Sasuke…Sasuke. Regretting this, she kissed him back. Warm hands comforted her kisses as she did the same. Naruto. That was the only thing she could think of. It seemed to last forever, but finally Sakura let go and sat back.

"Naruto." She said, pondering if she could continue. "I feel so alone." She whispered. Naruto, stroking her hair, looked at her as if he understood her pain.

"I know." He whispered back and he placed his arm around her. "But I'm with you." He added. She leaned back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I know." She said faintly. They stayed like that for a long time. Naruto was in no hurry and Sakura had time to kill. Arms gently around her, Naruto waited until Sakura was fully asleep, then silently he carried her back into her bed and covered her with her blanket. He was about to turn, but then bent down and watched Sakura continue to sleep.

"Sakura," He said in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." And with that, he got up and left her room. Leaving her alone again.

-

_The dream came again. Recently, she's been having dreams with Sasuke in them. She, the present Sakura was standing watching herself and younger Sasuke talk one final time. _

_"Sasuke no! Can't you see I'm in love with you! Please, take me with you too!" She cried out, but only the cold wind replied. _

_"You're annoying." He replied, turning around, grinning. _

'Oh, Sasuke.' The present Sakura thought, painfully watching the scene again. _And then Sasuke turned, to leave Konaha and to leave her for good. _Sakura, closed her eyes again, she knew this off by heart. _The younger Sakura, who had tears in her eyes, was about to run. _

_"NO! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. And then stopped. Sasuke was nowhere in view. _

"Sakura…" Sasuke said behind her. "Thank-you." And then her knocked her out. Slowly her vision began to fade and she was swallowed up by blackness.

This was how the dream ended all the time. She never saw how Sasuke left the village. She'll never know if he looked back, but then, back then, he didn't have any feelings for her. _'Maybe time will change that'_ Sakura thought, letting this precious memory float in her head.

-

So after that night, Sakura and Naruto were officially dating. It was nice, really because Naruto was so nice to her. Sakura realized that she really liked Naruto too. And so after a weeks time, they were love struck lovebirds. They spent every time they had together and their friends were happy for them, Except Hinata, how appeared saddened by the information. However, she didn't say anything and smiled when she saw Sakura or Naruto. Sakura remembered one time when she was passing a ramen shop and heard Hinata and Kiba talking.

"…I mean if you really like him, Hinata, you should have done something. I'm sure you might have had a chance. But now, don't you really regret it?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yes, I suppose…but, K-Kiba, I really feel happy for Sakura too. I mean, s-she was suffering for so long, I'm just happy for her." Hinata replied in her nervous way.

"Heh, Hinata, you're so soft. If you keep doing that, you might remain single for the rest of you life." Kiba joked. Hinata probably went red from the pause that took place.

"K-Kiba, that's not something to joke about!" Hinata said back. "You're single too." she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Kiba, said, sipping his ramen and then looked up. "But, if I ask you out, then I wouldn't, right." He added wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata remained silent.

"Well, what do you say?" Kiba asked again.

"K-Kiba, that's not a very nice way of asking someone out." Hinata said quietly.

"Fine," Kiba got off his chair and bent down on his knees. He reached out for Hinata's hand and said. "Hinata, will you please go out with me?"

"W-well I w-wasn't really serious!" Hinata began.

"C'mon, please, we're on the same squad and everything! I know more about you than Naruto could ever know. To be frank with you, I really liked you for a while now!"

Silence. Sakura leaned closer to hear the conversation.

"O-okay, Kiba." Was Hinata's reply and that was the beginning of another relationship.

-

Sakura was humming to herself in her bedroom as she took off her headband and placed it on her drawer. It was 11:00pm on the 23rd of July and she was exhausted as her team and herself finished another B-rank mission. They had been gone for at least a week, but they had succeeded in transporting the feudal king to his destination spot. Indeed there was conflict from bandits and ninjas alike, but they were successful. Sighing, Sakura plotted down on her bed. Perhaps that's when she realized something was wrong. The bed was warm, as if someone had been there a few minutes previously. No, that couldn't have been it, Sakura had to unlock the door to her house to get in. But then…

She got up and made her way to her father's room. She turned the knob, it was locked, no surprise there. Her father had gone away on a vacation since the death of her mother. It had mortified him, even more than Sakura, and he left, locking his bedroom door, not to mention his heart. Then who could have been there? She thought quickly of all the people she knew and none of them would have been able to.

"Sakura." A voice called out behind her. She froze of almost a heart attack. The voice was sharp and deep, but it wasn't that that kept her silent and it wasn't the fact that she knew it was neither of her friends. It was because she knew whom the voice belonged to. She didn't have to turn around and see the face to know, but she did nonetheless, because she wanted to see it. She wanted to see the face she had missed for so long and indeed she was right. It was the voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Well, that's it for now. I don't know how I did, so please leave a review, it's my first romance see. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Once again, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but then again, that always turns out into months.

Itachianimefan~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"I stood there waiting, waiting for an eternity that wouldn't come. But still, I waited because to me, this was the most important thing in the world, because to me, he was the most important thing in the world."

I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!!! ^_^ Please note later on, there might be some people who are already deceased.

Chapter Two:

This was…was Sasuke here right now? Why? How? When? So many questions flowed through Sakura's mind, but she stayed silent, unlike before. Sasuke seemed to notice.

"You've changed," he said amused. "You're not as obnoxious as before." Sakura blinked. Somehow this comment seemed to hurt her, more than make her pleased. Sasuke stood on one leg as he leaned the rest of his body against the wall. He was taller than before, more muscular build than their previous meeting. His straight dark hair covered the sides of his face, and the hate in his eyes, they still burned, consuming him.

"Hmm…." He said as if he was inspecting her. "You look okay."

"Well I am, thanks to _you_." She said more coldly than she attended. Why had she done that? Where was the feeling that she would have expected to feel when she just saw Sasuke again? She crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She demanded. A sudden rage filled her chest. What gives him the right to step into my house at this time in the night?

"What if I said you?" Sasuke answered, smiling.

"Then you would leave here pretty messed up." Sakura answered back, as a flash of anger waved across her face.

"Whoa. What's with the sudden coldness? I thought you would be happy to see me here." Sasuke asked. "I mean I even had to per sway Karen to let me come here." His eyes flashed. "I told her a lot about you, you know." Sakura closed her eyes. Why did his voice still sound so, pleasant? No Sakura, you're over him, remember? You have Naruto now.

"So," Sasuke said, walking towards her. "Why don't you come with me?"

That did it.

He reached out to take her hands when she slapped him, hard on the side of the face. He then smashed through the wall and into the next room. Sakura stood there, with tears in her eyes.

"You want me to come with you? You WANT me to COME with you?!" She yelled as the tears fell. "Then why didn't you take me when I asked you to? Why didn't you!? ANSWER ME!" She yelled and waited for his response and wiped the angry tears from her face. "I hate you." She managed to say. Sasuke made no comment as he staggered to get up. There was dust and debris that were on the ceiling and the wall at the time, fell gracefully down, as they had no hurry. Sasuke stood with his back to her and she admitting, she felt a little guilty.

"Fine." He said, in his usual cool voice as if the punch didn't hurt. But Sakura knew it hurt, because she did it and it was filled with so much hate at the time. "I'll just go." He concluded. Sakura blinked. Was that it to their meeting?

What Sakura didn't know, was that Sasuke was a master at making people do what he wanted. He sighed and slowly left the messed room and passed Sakura on the way to the exit. Sakura stared at him with shock on her face. Why did she feel this?

"Wait." She said it before she could stop herself. Sasuke, who was smiling turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked. Amusement danced in his eyes. _Yes, follow the trap, stupid girl. You will fill my purpose and then, you'll be disposed of, until I find…_

"I…I" Sakura began.

"Won't let you take her." A voice answered from the doorway. Sasuke turned to find Naruto accompanied with Shikamuru.

"Oh my, I guess you were right, Naruto." Shikamuru said dully. "Look what finally came into our peaceful, clean village. It won't be long until it's _contaminated._" Shikamuru stressed, looking at Sasuke.

"Ah," Sasuke said, with no emotion in his voice. "You two don't possibly think that you can defeat me? All I want is the girl and then I'll go." He assured.

"I'm sorry, but if you touch my girlfriend, I'll kill you." Naruto said. Sasuke began to laugh.

"Big words for a small man." He smirked. "This is truly funny." He turned to Sakura, "I didn't think you'd sink that low to date him!" Clenching her fists, Sakura was not reluctant to answer back.

"So what?! What do you have to say those things? He's much better than you, a betrayer, a freak, and an avenger that doesn't know what to avenger next! You-" She was cut off as Sasuke grabbed her throat. However Naruto and Shikamuru were already on it. Shikamuru successfully obtained Sasuke and Naruto with his doppelgangers prepared for a rasengan.

"Oh, three against one, do you really think that's fair?" And he let go of Sakura's throat. She fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"She just made me mad." Sasuke answered for his actions. "No one speaks to me like that." he concluded.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled and punched him. Sasuke easily dodged him, despite being held.

"How?" Shikamuru began

"Honestly, I don't have time to play with you Konaha ninjas." Sasuke sighed. "I'm much too powerful."

"I thought you'd change Sasuke." Naruto admitted. "But I guess, I knew it from the beginning." And then as a blur, Naruto aimed for Sasuke and hit him. A bright flash was seen and them the room filled with smoke. Naruto gagged and Shikamuru yelled out. Sakura's screams were heard in the smoke.

"Sakura, dammit, where are you?" Naruto yelled into the fog. Something with brute force landed in his stomach and the air was pushed out. He didn't even seen Sakura when his world went black.

-

It was morning; the sun's rays were penetrating on Naruto's eyebrows. He couldn't help but open them. Squinting, he looked around him. Shikamuru was also arousing.

"Dang it, what happened?" he moaned, " I don't know about you," he said to Naruto, "but I have this bad headache." He said while rubbing his temples. Naruto didn't say anything as he was staring at the floor. He didn't say anything, but Shikamuru knew anger all too well. He glanced down at the floor with Naruto and saw Sakura's headband lying lifelessly there.

Well, that's it for now. I don't know how I did, so please leave a review, it's my first romance see. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! Once again, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but then again, that always turns out into months.

Itachianimefan~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"I stood there waiting, waiting for an eternity that wouldn't come. But still, I waited because to me, this was the most important thing in the world, because to me, he was the most important thing in the world."

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! ^_^ Please note that later on, there might be some people who are already deceased.

Chapter Three:

Sakura got up from the cold floor and allowed herself a moment or two for her eyes to adjust. Where was she? What had happened? Or right, Sasuke came for her. Something that not even herself could conjure over the years that she missed him. But why now? She flexed her fist. It was a bit sore. Well, she did punch Sasuke's face…his face, almost perfect in a way. Why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she just have run up to him and embrace him, never letting go. Would he accept her finally? She sighed and looked around; she was in some sort of room. It was dusty. It defiantly hasn't been used in a while. Footprints of Sasuke's entry made its way to the door, which was bolted by the way. She sighed, there was no escape now. Well, she wasn't really planning on escaping anyway. She heaved herself up and went towards the window. As she placed her hands on the glass, a zapping sound emerged and zapped her. Startled, she gasped and let go. So, there really was no escape, eh?

"So, you've awoken." A voice not Sasuke's said. It was a female voice, to Sakura's disappointment. It neither belonged to Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura stood there for a moment and thought about this dilemma. She was officially Naruto's girlfriend. Should she be falling head over heals for Sasuke, who was the original cause of all her pain? Who was never there when she needed comfort, or there to celebrate her happiness? Was she really all right doing this to Naruto, who cared so much for her? Deep down, the answer was 'yes'. Sakura herself hated it, but there was no point denying it. Sasuke was much better than Naruto. He was a better fighter, and he had good looks. She knew that one shouldn't judge another by looks, but she couldn't help herself. Sasuke…as soon as she saw Sasuke, her love for Naruto dissolved. As soon as Sasuke asked her to come, she wanted to. She wanted to embrace Sasuke forever and regretted that she had punched him. She looked up to see a tall red haired girl with glasses appear with a tray of food.

"You've been out for two days. Here, Sasuke ordered me to give you this, well…I'm just doing it for Sasuke see." She explained to her and then went off into another dreamy world. Sakura blinked, looking at the food and then at the girl. Who did she think she was to Sasuke? She probably wasn't a big part in his life anyway. She glanced down at the food. She was a bit hungry, but not too hungry and besides, how she's to know if the food is poisoned or not? The red haired girl seemed to know what she was thinking.

"It's not poisoned." She assured and looked down upon Sakura, and Sakura felt as if she was being scanned. "I don't think you'd think he'd poison you." She said more coolly. And then turned to see Sasuke standing at the door. A bright smile appeared on the red haired girl's face as she rushed over to embrace him. Jealously immediately flooded Sakura's heart. What nerve she had to do that in front of her!

"Oh Sasuke!" She wailed, "I missed you, even if it was for a short time."

"Karen." Sasuke said, lifting an arm hesitantly and then stroking her hair. "You're making our guess jealous." Karen laughed and looked behind her to Sakura's threatening glace. "Oh my, Sasuke, you're right." She exclaimed and stepped aside. Sasuke however grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Leave please." He whispered in her hair, which only made Karen blush more. She merely nodded and left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Hn." Sakura said in a more hurt voice than upset. "Getting experience from girls now?" She asked and stared at the door to where Karen left. "I really hate her, and I don't even know her." she stated. Sasuke smiled and moved closer to her. That made her heart jump, no…no closer Sasuke, she thought, but Sasuke came until he embraced her.

"Karen? She's just a comrade." He said, as if he had to explain to her. Sakura felt somewhat more at ease, however there was something wrong. She stepped back from Sasuke.

"Have you really changed?" She asked him.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "I love you more than anything." Though his phase held no sign of love, her heat missed a beat and almost stopped. What did he just say? He…loved her? She felt her face go red.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" She began, but what? What could she say to deny him? And then she remembered Naruto. "But I'm Naruto's girlfriend." She answered. Sasuke smiled as if he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Naruto…is an idiot and you deserve someone better." He explained to her. A sudden burst of anger flooded her happiness.

"And you're that someone better, who left me alone in Konaha?" She snapped back. He blinked and then leaned against the wall.

"You weren't ready then Sakura. If I'd taken you with me, you'd only get in the way and I wouldn't have been able to get as powerful as I am now." He said. She crossed her arms, not pleased with his reply.

"And I'm not in you way now?" She said. She walked towards the window. "You treat me as if I was a prisoner or something." She said. She did not see the flash of darkness in Sasuke's eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No." He assured. "You're really strong now," He paused thinking. "Maybe that's why I was attracted to you." He concluded hoping she'd take the bait. She turned around and looked at Sasuke's eyes. Unlike when he came to Konaha, there was no coldness. What had happened? Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her square in the mouth. Surprised she almost fell over but with his strong arms, he held her. Time had passed; Sakura didn't care, as long as she was with Sasuke. His scent was almost the same from when he said goodbye to her.

"Come with me." Sasuke said after what had seemed forever. Sakura took a step but then stopped. She didn't know why she felt unsure. She automatically looked up to meet his eyes. Worried ness filled them and Sasuke smiled.

"Come on, I won't let anything harm you." Sasuke said, but myself of course he added in his mind. She timidly followed after him. The passage outside the door was pleasant. It was like she was in the worst part of the building. There were white marble floors and high ceilings, about ten feet. Decorative chandeliers hung pleasantly from the ceiling. Sakura couldn't help but gap. This was something she had never seen before. Was this his house? A tall spiral staircase led the way up. Sasuke was taking her upstairs, but why? She made no comment but followed. At the top floor she saw Karen, arms crossed and looking somewhat moody. Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit. She hoped she was jealous. How dare she believed she deserved Sasuke? She didn't even know him!

"Oh please, you're taking her to your bedroom?" She asked annoyed. She fixed her glasses and stared directly into Sakura's eyes. Was she trying to make fun of her? Tell her something? Whatever, she was probably jealous.

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked her and he walked passed. Amusement filled his voice.

"Hardly." Karen answered back in a more cold voice. Her eyes darted towards Sasuke and then Sakura again. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

"Sasuke…" She began. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but knew not where to start. Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned around to grab another surprise kiss.

"Yes?" He asked. Sakura could feel herself going faint. Sasuke for some reason was back to his old self. She shock her head and he continued to walk. She felt so confused, like he was a complete stranger at the same time. He opened his bedroom with a key and when Sakura had entered, he locked the door.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked nervously. Sasuke smiled. The room behind him was bright filled with a giant king sized bed with fancy embroidery quills and blankets. As well as that there was an oak chest and draws. A fan was hung on the ceiling and the velvet curtains danced faintly with the wind. There were wood floors instead of the marble in the hallway earlier.

"Well, I don't want anyone to disturbs us, correct?" He answered. He leaned over and kissed her again. This time Sakura was startled and kissed back.

"Wouldn't Naruto be mad?" He asked her. She looked up at his black eyes. "I don't care really," She said truthfully. A smiled snaked its way over his face as he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and kissed back and that's when he pushed her against the wall, chains of steal spat out and tied around her limbs of flesh.

"Sasuke?" She asked surprised. What had happened? Sasuke however didn't turn to face her. He looked at the other door that was on the other side of the room. Sakura wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't looking at it now.

"How do you like that, to hear for yourself you were denied by your own girlfriend, Naruto?" Sasuke said. The door opened and Naruto stood there, looking at Sasuke and then looked over to Sakura pinned up against the wall. Sasuke raised his arms and the closet door opened revealing Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru, who all looked beaten up and were angry. At first Sakura thought they were angry with Sasuke, but then she saw them look at her with fury. Naruto looked at her with sadness and shock.

"So, I was just some replacement until Sasuke came," He said more to himself than to Sakura. "Heh, I should have known all along. I just…I just wanted to believe that you liked me, that you truly like me as myself. I thought that you were over Sasuke." She thought she was too, but she looked guiltily away. Sasuke was always precious to her, Naruto…well when she kissed Naruto and held his hand. When she laughed with him and ate with him, she just imagined it was Sasuke. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't apologize because when she thought about it, she wasn't really sorry. Naruto looked at her, expecting an answer, but silence was the ruler of the day, or night, the sky was darkening outside.

"How lovely this is." Sasuke began, walking over to the tied up Sakura. She looked into his eyes and saw that the evil and hatred returned. What happened?

"You're such a dumb, stupid, foolish girl." Sasuke said. "You may have gotten strong physically, but mentally, you're retarded. I hate your guts." He spat at her face. Sakura said nothing back as her heart was torn to shreds.

"Then…"She began. "When you kissed me…"

"I almost died, I felt poisoned." Sasuke admitted. "but it was to lure you here, because I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." Tears flooded her eyes, she didn't know why Sasuke was doing this to her.

"Why Sasuke!" She asked, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"Because I want to be stronger. I don't want to have those precious memories from when I was a child. I want to destroy you, as well as Naruto, the two members from squad seven. It makes me sick."

"Sasuke…Sasuke no!" She pleaded. "I love you Sasuke! I really do!"

"You're pathetic." He concluded and turned his attention to Naruto. "Any last words?" He asked Naruto. Naruto, who was looking at the floor slowly looked up to Sasuke.

"You can kill her." He concluded and then he stepped back. "Just let everyone else go."

"Oh my, I really do love situations like these." Sasuke said. He pulled out his sword and ran it along his fingers, enough to barely draw blood. He lifted his dripping finger to his mouth. He wiped the blood on his mouth.

"You must know I love the fresh smell of blood." He said, his eyes turning red.

A smoke bomb exploded at that moment. Naruto looked to where Shikamaru would have been and knew that those three would make it out alive. A hand grabbed him, and it was Hinata.

"Naruto come!" She yelled, her byakugan was activated. Naruto took a step forward and then looked at Sakura. No, he wouldn't leave her because unlike her, he really did love her. He shook his head and released Hinata's grasp. Hinata looked dismayed, but understood what he was thinking. "I loved you." She admitted and kissed his check and then disappeared in the smoke. Naruto sadly looked after her, but knew he couldn't return her feelings. He really did like Hinata at short while ago, before he had become Sakura's boyfriend, but he promised he would be loyal and that he still remained. The smoke eventually faded. Sasuke remained where he was.

"I expected you to escape as well." he stated to Naruto. Naruto said nothing. Sakura felt guilty but made no comment. "Well," Sasuke continued. "Ladies first, correct?" He stated and walked towards Sakura. She trembled but made no sound. Then knowing her death was coming began to talk to her hearts content.

"I loved you Sasuke." She explained, not that it mattered anymore. "I still love you. Ever since the academy, you always stood out and I admired that." Sasuke raised his sword, but was respectively going to wait until she was done. "I think you knew that, but it doesn't matter now. If I can't have you, then I will gladly die by you." She looked up and smiled to Sasuke's cold face. The blow was quick and she didn't realize that she got hit, until the blood flowed like mad. Her vision quickly blurred and then she saw Naruto in the distance, looking like he might break down. Using the last of her energy she muttered, "Forgive me." And was dead.

- Five years later

Naruto was eating ramen. He had escaped that incident, barely making it alive, but Sasuke again had disappeared. Naruto sometimes had bad nightmares about that night, but was able to move forward. He, over time became fond of Hinata and now they were steadily dating. Life seemed to return to normal. However no one found Sakura's body.

-

Sasuke was in his study, twirling something in his hands. He was content with himself. He always was, when he took someone else's life. It made him feel powerful, God-like. He enjoyed that feeling. However whenever he killed someone else, he never got the same pleasure when he killed that wretch, not to mention the own damage he received from Naruto. Naruto. Hatred still ran when he thought of that name. If only he didn't escaped. No matter. It was all in the past and he got the power emblem from her body. He twirled the small jewel around and around. Now if only he knew how to work it. Sighing he ran the bell on his desk. The door opened with a woman carrying some tea. Sasuke smiled at his creation.

"Where would you like the tea, master Sasuke?" She asked. He smiled, and answered,

"Over here, Sakura."

THE END

Well, that's it. I don't know how I did, so please leave a review. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!

Itachianimefan~ 


End file.
